


In the Moonlight

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Piano Sex, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: The concert has left Renji and Byakuya in need of each other, and they end up choosing an unconventional place to make love.





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> Here's the long-awaited sex scene! I hope you enjoy!

“You guys were awesome out there!” Yoruichi praised as Renji and the rest of the band entered the dressing room. “Seriously, that was one hot live you just gave! Up top!” She gave them all high-fives.

Ichigo smiled. “Yeah, the crowd was pretty awesome tonight,” he said. “I think we drove ‘em wild.”

“You think?” Hitsugaya snorted slightly, taking a swig of water. “We definitely drove them crazy tonight. I mean, did you hear how they screamed when you kissed Chad? I think you turned ‘em all on!”

“And the fans adored it, didn’t they?” Ichigo said, chuckling. “And I have to admit, teasing the crowd like that was pretty hot!”

“It definitely was,” Renji said, grinning slightly as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead and chest with a towel. He then slid on a black tank top before taking a swig of water.

Generally, the crowd had been fun to observe. It had been amusing to get a glimpse of Orihime blushing deeply when Ichigo had made eye contact with her while licking his fingers, or even seeing Kira enjoying the sight of Hisagi grinding on his guitar. But the best reactions he’d seen were from Byakuya.

Occasionally during the show, Renji had glanced at Byakuya in the crowd to see what he looked like for the fanservice they gave, and he hadn’t been disappointed. Sure, it could’ve been the lights, but Byakuya had most definitely been blushing, especially whenever he got flirty with Ichigo, Hisagi, or Chad. Knowing that he’d turned on Kuchiki Byakuya made Renji feel pretty proud of himself, and to be honest, he felt a little turned on himself.

Renji hadn’t felt this energized after a live before, and he certainly hadn’t felt so turned on from doing fanservice either. Fanservice was meant to entertain and arouse fans, not the performers. Renji knew this perfectly well, since he’d been doing the same things as a stripper; the ability to distance themselves personally from their sensual displays was an ability that not only Renji had, but also his bandmates. It wasn’t like he had a choice, since it would feel really awkward and uncomfortable doing a live when you had a hard-on pressing against your guitar. But he always made sure to give genuine fanservice, taking a little bit of his own personal attachments to his bandmates and just amplifying it a little bit for entertaining the fans. 

But tonight, while grinding on his guitar and acting flirty with his bandmates, Renji couldn’t help but imagine that he’d been grinding into Byakuya and getting handsy with him. Feeling turned on right after a concert was quite jarring for Renji, but he had to admit that it was a miracle that he didn’t get hard onstage from those thoughts. And damn, he really, really wanted Byakuya right now.

Well, it was a good thing he’d planned on spending the night over at Byakuya’s place and had packed an overnight bag.

“So, what’d you think of your birthday surprise onstage, Renji?” Yoruichi asked.

Renji smiled. “That was pretty sweet,” he said. “Thanks, guys.”

When the fans had joined in on singing ‘happy birthday’, Renji had felt touched by the gesture. And honestly, today was perhaps one of the best birthdays he’d ever had in a while.

Yoruichi smiled. “Glad you liked it, because there’s another surprise for you,” she told him.

Right then, the door opened, and Renji and the rest of the band stared in shock at their new guests.

“Zaraki Kenpachi?” Renji was stunned upon seeing the rockstar he’d looked up to for a long time. But he wasn’t the only one. Right next to him was his wife Unohana Yachiru, along with none other than Muguruma Kensei and Tousen Kaname.

Kenpachi grinned at Renji. “Yo. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Hisagi was also stunned. “Holy shit… Muguruma Kensei and… Tousen-san?”

“And Unohana Yachiru as well!” Hitsugaya added.

Unohana smiled. “That was quite the performance you boys gave,” she praised them. “And happy birthday to you, Renji-san.”

Renji was still speechless but at Unohana’s wish, he gave her a smile and a small bow. “Ah, th-thank you!” he said.

“Ya did good, kid,” Kenpachi said, clapping his shoulder. “Really, it was awesome.”

Renji smiled, feeling thrilled at the praise he got from his idol. To be praised by Zaraki Kenpachi was one of the best things that could’ve happened to him. “Did you like the songs?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course I did!” Kenpachi told him. “And that stuff that you and Ichigo were doin’, well, I ain’t gonna lie, that was really hot!”

He laughed at the flustered choking sounds that came from both Renji and Ichigo.

* * *

Byakuya wanted Renji, and he wanted him so badly that it was unbearable. Leaning against the wall, he observed as Renji spoke excitedly with Zaraki Kenpachi, the sight being so unexpectedly endearing that he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

When Renji had seen Zaraki Kenpachi, Unohana Yachiru, Tousen Kaname, and Muguruma Kensei enter the dressing room, it had been quite adorable to see the way Renji stared in shock at first before his eyes lit up eagerly. Likewise, seeing Hisagi getting excited over Kensei and Tousen was equally sweet to watch. Rukia and her friends also came in to wish Renji a happy birthday and praise the rest of the band for their performance but even then, Byakuya didn’t know if he could wait any longer.

Since Renji would be staying the night at his apartment, Byakuya just wanted to get out of here with him, preferably for some alone time so they both could have their own post-concert fun. But he didn’t want to appear rude or inconsiderate to them so he waited patiently against the wall of the dressing room.

As all the excitement continued, Byakuya pulled out the guitar pick he’d caught from the live.

The pick was a standard-shaped one and coloured crimson-red. Printed upon it in black was a snake’s skull with a lotus between the fangs. It was a unique design, but oddly enough, it suited Renji perfectly. Knowing that he’d managed to catch one of Renji’s picks made Byakuya feel a sort-of childish excitement.

In his other hand, Byakuya had his gift for Renji. He looked forward to giving it to him and he hoped that Renji would like it. Then again, Renji wasn’t a very fussy person; he’d like anything that Byakuya gave him. He’d gotten him a simple camellia pendant hanging from a black cord. Yes, it was the opposite of everything that Renji was, but it would highlight the rough beauty and elegance that Renji had.

After a while of conversations between the Big Four and the band, Yoruichi had them leave so the band could get changed and head home for the night. When Renji emerged from the dressing room, he’d washed off the makeup and had tied his hair into its usual ponytail with the bandana in place, and his guitar on his back. In his hand was his overnight bag and a small gift bag and he made his way over to Byakuya, giving him a small smile.

“So, how’d you like it?” Renji asked. They both began walking to where Byakuya’s car was parked.

“It was quite… raunchy,” Byakuya said, trying not to blush. “The songs were good but the fanservice was a lot more risqué than the last time. I… I didn’t even know that Ichigo could move his hips like that.” He chuckled. “But it seems like I have to be even more careful from now on. I can’t have anyone trying to take you away from me, can I?” he asked teasingly.

Renji smiled. “It’s just fanservice,” he said. “And besides, no matter how flirty I get with my bandmates, I’ll always come home to you, babe.”

Byakuya couldn’t stop himself from blushing at that, making Renji laugh.

“So, which song did you like?” he asked as they neared the car.

They got inside and the driver began taking them to Byakuya’s apartment.

Byakuya thought for a moment. “Well, I thought all of them were good,” he said. “But those three slower songs… I don’t think I saw those coming, particularly the third one. That one was…” He trailed off.

“‘Broken Coda’, you mean?” Renji asked. “Yeah, that one’s really sad. First time I heard it, I was in tears.”

“As was I,” Byakuya told him. “That song sounded so… raw. I didn’t think it was possible for a human to write a song so sad but it was like listening to despair itself. I think the entire crowd was in tears. Rukia was, for sure.”

At that, Renji chuckled again. “Yeah, Rukia told me,” he recalled. “Well, she actually told me, ‘just tear my heart out and eat it in front of me, why don’t you?! Not like I needed my damn heart anyways!’.” He laughed lightly. “But yeah, the song is really dark. Ichigo wrote it when he was going through some tough times in his personal life.”

“I see,” Byakuya said. “The song after that one was quite… darkly erotic as well. I also liked that ‘Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo’ song from the encore.”

“That was Black Moon’s very first song,” Renji said, smiling. “It’s also one of the most popular ones.”

Byakuya glanced at the gift bag. “What’s in there?” he asked.

“Sunglasses from Rukia, some cologne from Ise-san, a _Hell Verse_ keychain from Hinamori, and a travel makeup kit from Rangiku-san and Inoue, though I think that one might be a joke,” Renji said.

As the car continued down the streets, Byakuya pulled out his gift. “Here’s my gift to you, Renji,” he said, giving it to him. “Happy birthday.”

It was small and wrapped in red wrapping paper with a black ribbon. Renji opened it up as neatly as he could to reveal a small black box. Opening the lid of that, he saw a silver camellia pendant on a black cord necklace. It was quite pretty, especially the way it glinted in the streetlights.

“A camellia?” Renji asked, taking out the necklace to admire it.

“In Hanakotoba, the language of flowers, the camellia symbolizes admiration,” Byakuya explained. “It’s very elegant and graceful, and I wanted to get you something that could emphasize your own… rough sort of elegance.”

Renji gave him a smile before putting it around his neck, fastening the clasp at the back. “Thanks,” he said. “I really like it.” He took Byakuya’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Byakuya smiled to himself, pleased that Renji liked the gift.

The drive back to Byakuya’s apartment was silent for the most part. Byakuya helped Renji out by carrying his overnight bag while Renji carried his guitar. When they reached the apartment, Renji propped his guitar against the wall near the door while Byakuya set the overnight bag down right near it while closing the door.

The door had barely even closed when Byakuya suddenly found himself pinned against it, his lips covered by Renji’s in a passionate kiss. While caught off guard for a moment, Byakuya responded just as passionately, closing his eyes and circling his arms around Renji’s shoulders. Renji kissed him with a sensual tenderness that made Byakuya’s knees weaken slightly and his body grow warm.

Renji pulled away slightly, his forehead still pressed against Byakuya’s as he looked at him.

Right now, Byakuya was beautiful. With the moonlight shining through the windows, Renji was able to get a good look at his flushed cheeks and wet lips. He gently caressed his face as he looked into his eyes, wordlessly asking him if it was okay. Renji wanted Byakuya so badly but he first needed his approval to keep on going.

Byakuya wanted Renji and he wanted him right now. Seeing the look in Renji’s eyes, he gave him a nod before leaning up to kiss him again, clinging onto Renji’s body. He’d meant for this kiss to be a bit more gentle but Renji’s lips moved quite roughly against his and Byakuya found himself turned around and being backed up through the apartment. Honestly, being able to navigate through the apartment while kissing someone was pretty damn impressive, Byakuya thought.

Right then, his hips hit against his piano and Byakuya gripped onto the closed fallboard as Renji continued kissing him, his tongue sliding against his. He smiled lightly. Just as he’d planned. A moan slipped from Byakuya’s lips when Renji’s rough hands slid under his shirt and started rubbing his chest.

Then, Byakuya felt Renji’s fingers hastily undoing the buttons on his shirt, fumbling with them slightly. Once he’d finished with the last button, Renji slid the shirt off Byakuya’s shoulders and pulled away as the shirt dropped to the floor. He gazed hungrily at Byakuya, admiring his smooth, pale chest as he slowly licked his lips. Beautiful. That was all Renji could think of right now. Byakuya was so goddamn beautiful and he couldn’t wait to get his lips on his skin. He felt himself growing harder and without a moment to waste, he removed his own shirt and threw it to the side. Untying the bandana, Renji then freed his hair.

Byakuya had already seen Renji shirtless with his hair down several times, but it was much different. That had been on a stage in front of a large crowd of fans, and his being shirtless was meant to excite and entertain. But now, this felt much more intimate. Without the makeup, Renji looked more vulnerable.

Feeling a little bold, Byakuya moved closer to Renji and pressed a light kiss on his lips. He then slid his lips to the tattoos on his neck, slowly tracing them with the tip of his tongue, pleased when he heard a soft sigh from Renji. Meanwhile, Renji’s hands slid to his pants and removed the belt before unfastening them and pulling them down, exposing his erection.

Byakuya’s body was a work of art. He was slender and lithe with a small hint of muscle upon him and pale, unblemished skin, a stark contrast to Renji’s own bronzed skin. Even more, his cock was already hard and in desperate need of touching so Renji closed his hand around Byakuya’s cock and started to stroke lightly.

Byakuya gasped slightly when Renji’s hand closed around his cock, stroking it gently while Byakuya started tracing the interlocking pattern on Renji’s chest. He then gradually slid downwards, continuing to trace the tattoos with his tongue as he undid Renji’s pants and pulled them down as he got onto his knees only to be fairly surprised at the sight of Renji’s cock. Renji was quite well-endowed but that wasn’t it.

“So it’s true,” Byakuya murmured, taking Renji’s cock in his hand. “Your tattoos really do go all the way down.” He lightly traced the jagged patterns on the shaft, earning a soft hiss from Renji. His attention was caught by a small metal barbell piercing upon the tip, much to his surprise.

“And a piercing as well?” Byakuya asked as he began to lightly pump his wet, thick shaft. “You must have a high pain tolerance.” He started tracing the jagged patterns with his tongue.

Before Renji could respond, Byakuya pressed a kiss on the tip of his cock and he sighed, gripping the back of Byakuya’s head as his mouth slid over the tip. The wet heat of Byakuya’s mouth slowly devoured him and Renji’s grip tightened as a pleasured groan spilled from his lips. He felt Byakuya’s hands clutch onto his hips and he gazed down at him, enjoying the view he got. Watching his cock disappear into Byakuya’s mouth, feeling his tongue sliding over and toying with the piercing… it took every ounce of willpower not to thrust into Byakuya’s mouth, especially when Byakuya began tracing the tattoos on his shaft, all while keeping his eyes on Renji.

Byakuya was clearly enjoying himself. Knowing that he’d managed to make Renji come undone with his mouth was enough to make him keep going. His skin glistened with sweat and his body moved in time with his mouth, moving up and down as if he was already riding Renji’s cock with each suck. Oh, to feel his cock inside of him and have that piercing drag in and out of him… Byakuya moaned around the shaft, earning a groan from Renji as he quickened his pace. His tongue slid along the underside of Renji's cock as he pulled back slightly to tease the tip with his tongue before sliding his mouth down the shaft again, repeating the whole process. When he flicked his tongue over Renji's piercing, Renji involuntarily jerked his hips forward, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Byakuya's throat, making him gag a little. Byakuya pulled back slightly to catch his breath, pumping Renji's cock steadily.

He wanted Renji inside of him soon.

“Pass me the lube,” Byakuya ordered hoarsely. “In the bench.” He flicked his tongue over the tip, teasing it slightly.

Renji was surprised for a moment but he obeyed and lifted up the seat, finding a bottle of lube there. He smirked slightly as he realized what Byakuya had in mind, passing it over to him.

Byakuya’s lips slid around his cock again as he opened the lid and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He shifted slightly while moving his fingers to his ass, sliding them inside as he began playing with himself. As he stretched himself, Byakuya sucked a little faster and felt Renji’s grip in his hair become even tighter. To be honest, Byakuya actually felt quite seductive seeing Renji's reactions. After all, this was the fierce, bad boy guitarist of Black Moon, someone who was confident and flawlessly sexy on the stage, yet right now, Byakuya was making him come undone. 

For a moment, Renji couldn’t believe it. Byakuya wanted him to fuck him on the piano. The thought of fucking Byakuya on the piano was so hot that Renji felt his balls tighten. Ah, shit, he was close already.

“Oi, Byakuya,” he managed to whisper, tugging on his hair. “Enough, I’m gonna come soon…”

Byakuya pulled away and Renji could’ve come at the sight before him. His skin glistened with sweat, his cheeks were flushed, and strands of his hair stuck to his face. His eyes burned with desire, and Renji hauled him up onto his feet and kissed him thoroughly, tasting himself upon Byakuya’s lips as he lifted him up and seated him on the fallboard of the piano. Byakuya felt Renji grind his hips teasingly so that their cocks were rubbing against one another and he whined softly into Renji’s mouth, desperate for him.

Despite that, Renji kept on grinding against him, moving in a teasingly slow manner that brought the concert back to mind. However, it was very much different from how Renji grinded up on his guitar during the concert. That had been racy and extremely suggestive for the sake of pleasing the fans. But right now, Renji was away from the crowd, the cameras, the fans, so this was much more intimate. Renji was taking his own sweet time teasing him, much to Byakuya’s dismay.

Renji chuckled as he pulled away from Byakuya’s lips. “Needy, aren’t we?” he teased, his tongue sliding against the shell of his ear.

“Please, Renji…” Byakuya pleaded, his voice desperate. “Stop teasing me… I need you now…”

Renji really couldn’t resist that. Giving Byakuya a soft kiss, he quickly grabbed the lube from the ground and readied himself. He set the lube aside as he slung Byakuya’s legs over his shoulders and lined himself against Byakuya’s hole. With that, he slowly pushed into Byakuya, a hiss of pleasure escaping him at the tight heat that surrounded him.

Byakuya cried out as pleasure washed over him, burying his face into the crook of Renji’s neck. “So… so good… Renji…” he whispered.

Smiling softly, Renji pressed a tender kiss on Byakuya’s forehead before pulling out, only to thrust back in and hit his sweet spot, earning a cry from him. Now that he knew where to focus on, Renji began to pound into Byakuya at that angle, gradually going harder and deeper with each thrust.

Byakuya sobbed in pleasure, tears sliding down his cheeks as Renji thrust into him faster and moved down to kiss him, his sobs muffled against his lips. He looked so beautiful like this and the sounds he made were like music to Renji’s ears. He wanted to hear more of Byakuya, he wanted to see this side of him a little longer, so he slowed down his thrusts a little bit in the hopes of savouring the moment a little longer.

Sweat dripped down Renji’s skin, strands of his hair clinging to his face and neck. He moved one hand down to Byakuya’s cock, pumping it as Byakuya held onto him tighter, his moans becoming cries of pleasure. Likewise, Renji held onto Byakuya a little tighter, kissing him tenderly.

Byakuya hadn’t felt this good in such a long time. Renji was basically fucking him blind, reducing him to a hot mess until he couldn’t even think straight. And being fucked on the piano was just too much. He didn’t think he could last any longer. Renji’s piercing was brushing against the sensitive spots inside of him, amplifying whatever pleasure he was feeling until he was almost out of breath and he was just so close already. And then feeling those skillful fingers around his cock was pushing him closer and closer…

And then, it was pure bliss. Byakuya came first with a cry of pleasure, coming all over Renji’s hand, and his cries of pleasure promptly pushed Renji to his own climax. Renji rode out his climax into Byakuya, holding him close as he came down from his high, kissing his forehead over and over again as he wiped him off with some tissues from a nearby tissue box.

That was when he noticed that Byakuya appeared rather drowsy as he clung sleepily onto Renji. Slowly, he pulled out of Byakuya and carried him over to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed, climbing into bed next to him and pulling the covers over the both of them. Immediately, Byakuya moved closer to him, his head resting upon Renji’s chest as a content smile crossed his face.

“Thank you, Renji…” he murmured. “And happy birthday.”

Renji smiled. “No need to thank me, babe,” he told him, kissing his forehead as he pulled him closer.

Yeah, this was definitely the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> And so our boys have had their first time on a piano. Writing this scene was pretty tough, but I hope I managed to do okay! Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


End file.
